Et si l'histoire n'avait pas de morale ?
by Alpha Wineblood
Summary: Regina est professeur de SVT à Storybrooke. Emma est une ancienne détective devenue DRH à la Gold's Compagny. Leur route vont se croiser à nouveau quand Mills se met à recevoir d'étranges lettres et que la blonde doit l'aider à retrouver son expéditeur. Les choses s'accélèrent quand elles se rendent compte que tout est lié à 3 choses : une femme, un enfant et leur mémoire.
1. Prologue

**« Et si l'histoire n'avait pas de moral ? »**

* * *

 _ **Edit 5/10/2015**_ **:** _Il est conseillé pour ceux ayant déjà lu le prologue de le relire, ayant posté la mauvaise version (deux jours de détente la fille quand même XD) il se peut que les quelques modifications très légères aient un impact sur la suite de l'histoire._

* * *

Bonjour ou Bonsoir tout le monde,

Donc voilà après mûre réflexion, j'ai finalement décidé d'écrire un AU plutôt qu'une saison 5 à OUAT !  
J'espère que ça vous plaira :)  
Une dernière chose : désolée pour les fautes restantes, je ne suis pas une as de la grammaire !  
Bonne lecture !

 _Alpha_

* * *

 **Prologue :** _ **Once Upon A Time…**_

 _ **Lundi 4 septembre 2015**_

Ses talons aiguilles claquaient sur le sol froid et mouillé du lycée. Regina releva la tête, elle observa quelques instants la structure du plafond : c'était un toit fait en verre et en plastique de couleur aluminium. Il y avait des trous fait exprès un peu partout pour lui donner un côté moderne et futuriste.  
Personnellement elle trouvait cela très idiot comme concept. À cause de cela, l'établissement se transformait en four à pain l'été. Les autres saisons n'étaient en plus guère mieux car, en hiver on pouvait comparer le lycée à une chambre froid et au printemps celui-ci devenait un ramassis de pollens. Sauf que le pire, constatait souvent Regina, c'était en automne. Non seulement il y avait des courants d'air froid et des feuilles qui s'immisçaient dans les couloirs, mais en plus il pleuvait à l'intérieur à cause de ces trous, créant de nombreuses inondations et autres problèmes.  
La petite brune leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée par un tel endroit. Elle accéléra ensuite le pas pour se diriger vers la salle des professeurs.

 _Qu'est-ce que ce lycée est mal foutu_ , pensa-t-elle en marchant.

Elle poussa la porte d'entrée, passablement énervée par cette journée qui s'annonçait plutôt mal. À vrai dire, Regina détestait la rentrée autant qu'un élève. Elle ne savait jamais pourquoi, mais ce jour précis il ne lui arrivait jamais quelque chose de bien.  
La brune se dirigea mécaniquement vers son casier, l'ouvrit, prit les derniers papiers destinés à ses élèves et les fourra minutieusement dans son sac. Une autre femme s'approcha d'elle et ouvrit son casier à son tour. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, plutôt court. Une peau très pâle et de très belles lèvres couleur rouge sang, s'élargissant dans un agréable et beau sourire.

« Bonjour Regina.

\- Bonjour Miss Blanchard. »

Son ton était froid, presque glacial. Regina n'arrivait pas à se comporter autrement avec Mary-Margaret. La jeune femme n'arrivait tout simplement pas à la supporter. Elle n'avait jamais réellement su pourquoi. C'était quelque chose de physique. Quand Mills la regardait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'imaginer au pays des licornes et des enfants imaginaires. C'était comme si cette femme sortait tout droit d'un conte de fée aussi mielleux et niais, qu'énervant.

Regina ignora ensuite superbement sa collègue et se dirigea vers la machine à café. Faisant la sourde oreille, elle feinta de ne pas avoir entendue ce que Blanchard disait sur elle à une de ses amies.

« C'est elle qui est spéciale et bizarre, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Tu parles toute seule maintenant ?

\- Bordel Maléficient ! Tu m'as fait peur. »

Ladite « Maléficient » esquissa un petit sourire mesquin. Elle était une grande femme aux belles boucles blondes, et aux effluves de rhum ou de cigarette dans la voix. Elle possédait deux grandes iris vertes et des pupilles toujours étrangement dilatées.  
Elle s'avança vers la machine. En dépassant Regina, la blonde glissa une pièce dans la petite fente. Après quelques secondes, elle pu se saisir de son café trop chaud.

« Bon, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu grognes comme un vieux nain en phase terminale ou bien t'as décidé de rester dans ton égocentrique silence ?

\- Je passe juste une mauvaise journée c'est tout, dit-elle en glissant à son tour une pièce dans la machine.

\- Comme la moitié des profs de cet établissement visiblement. Sinon c'est quoi le véritable problème ?

\- Je déteste la rentrée point. Ne va pas chercher plus loin.

\- Hum. C'est marrant comment je ne te crois pas.

\- Et bien pourtant tu vas devoir t'y faire.

\- Je crois que j'y survivrais. Ça ne sera jamais pire que ces petits merdeux qui nous refilent la crève, leur vieux mal de gorge ou leur sale rhume. »

Regina récupéra son café et le porta à ses lèvres. Le liquide brûlant d'une chaleur intense coula lentement le long des parois de sa gorge. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et fit un grand sourire à sa collègue.

« Ça va tout de suite mieux. »

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit bruyamment dans la salle des profs. Regina tourna la tête et aperçu Mary-Margaret décrocher sans hésitation. Elle fronça des sourcils se demandant qui pouvait appeler à sept heures et demie le jour de la rentrée.

« C'est sa fille si tu es en train de te le demander, intervient une voix sortant Regina de ses pensées. »

La brune se tourna vers Miss Bells qui venait de se joindre à elles. Son doux sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

« Depuis quand Blanchard a une fille ? demanda surprise Regina.

\- Depuis au moins trente ans environ. Et si je peux me permettre de te le rappeler, tu la eu en cours justement.

\- Étrange, je ne me souviens pas.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup d'élèves comme nous deux.

\- À quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

\- Assez grande et blonde. Elle avait deux magnifiques yeux verts.

\- Et pas n'importe quel vert, reprit Maléficient Bauer. C'était vraiment une couleur exceptionnelle et spéciale, la même que celle de Daniel. Encore dix-huit après je m'en souviens, tellement ça m'avait marqué.

\- Ça remonte à des années alors.

\- Oui, mais disons que ce petit détail m'avait profondément marqué. »

Regina observa ses amis lui sourirent malicieusement. Il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux dans leur regard, comme si elles lui cachaient une partie de la vérité. La brune demanda alors à la plus âgée :

« Et comment elle s'appelle ?

\- El… »

Regina ferma soudainement les yeux.

 _ **Je voulais vous remercier.**_

Elle n'écouta pas la réponse et s'arrêta de respirer quelques secondes. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure.  
Ça recommençait :  
Cette voix,  
Ces souvenirs inconnus,  
Ça l'envahissait encore de nouveau,  
Pourquoi ?

 _ **Vous êtes quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Je ne vous oublierai jamais.**_

La brune resta figée quelques instants. Des frissons envahirent lentement sa colonne vertébrale, la laissant dans un état de transe. Elle était perdue dans sa tête, presque dans un état second avec ces flash qui survenaient de plus en plus.  
À qui appartenait cette voix ?

« Euh… Regina ? dit Bauer en agitant sa main devant la tête de la brune. Tu es partie où là ? »

Mills cligna des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilé. Elle secoua ensuite la tête et reprit ses esprits. Elle observa soucieuse ses deux amies qui la regardaient, inquiètes.

« Tu vas bien Regina ? demanda Tink.

\- Oui, j'ai juste eu… un moment de flottement. »

Ses deux collègues se lancèrent un regard qui en disait long sur son comportement. Elles n'étaient pas dupes non plus. La plus petite s'avança vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule, comme si elle se voulait rassurante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas Regina ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a marqué _je suis stupide_ en grosse lettre sur mon front ou comment ça se passe ? lança sarcastiquement Maléficient.

\- Vous m'emmerdez, rétorqua vulgairement la brune.

\- Te fait pas prier surtout, on a tout notre temps dit donc ! Ce n'est pas comme si on avait des mômes à éduquer d'ici un quart d'heure.

\- La ferme Mal, coupa Tink. »

La jeune blonde croisa les bras et tourna sa tête vers sa comparse, le regard furieux. Regina déglutit silencieusement tandis que Maléficient faisait une mauvaise grimace à l'attention de Bells.

« Je t'écoute Reg, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Mills grogna de mécontentement mais s'élança dans un récit à moitié vrai. Elle leur expliqua que les jeudis précédents, elle avait reçu une lettre d'un inconnu qui, visiblement la connaissait très bien. Dans ces lettres, il y avait beaucoup de détails que seul un proche pouvait connaitre. Elle avait donc commencé à s'inquiéter de ne pas trouver qui pouvait être ce mystérieux auteur.  
Elle omit seulement de leur préciser qu'elle avait juste en plus, quelques flash-back de souvenir qui revenaient comme ça, juste pour le fun. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une folle non plus.

Les deux femmes, légèrement surprises, s'exclamèrent l'une après l'autre :

« Tu vas tenter de le retrouver ?

\- Tu vas tenter de lui répondre ? »

Regina regarda la première blonde, puis la deuxième. Celles-ci se jetaient un regard plein de sous-entendus. Elles dirent en même temps :

« Je suis sûre que c'est un amoureux secret ! »

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, elles étaient bonnes pour repartir dans leur délire et leur euphorie. Elle soupira et se saisit de ses affaires. Elle n'allait pas s'attarder plus que cela pour cette idiotie. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle remarqua que Mary-Margaret la regardait étrangement. Elle lui lança un regard noir. Au même moment, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un. C'était une grande blonde aux yeux bleu glacé et à la peau aussi blanche que de l'ivoire.

« Faites attention Fisher ! s'énerva la brune.

\- Pardon Regina, je… Je ne vous avais pas vu. »

Mills la regarda d'une façon méprisante. Elle releva le menton de manière hautaine et quitta la pièce, fière. Elle ne supportait pas cette professeur de Philosophie : Ingrid Fisher. Cette femme était d'un tout autre genre. Elle était trop distante, comme si elle vivait dans un autre monde crémeux. D'une certaine manière, Regina la considérait comme faible et si il y a bien une chose que Regina Mills détestait, c'était bien la faiblesse.

Perdue une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, Regina erra quelques minutes dans les couloirs à la recherche de sa salle. Une fois devant, elle s'y engouffra rapidement et ferma la porte derrière elle. La professeur d'SVT déposa ensuite son sac au pied de son bureau. Elle en sorti ses affaires et distribua les quelques papiers restant sur les tables des élèves.  
Du bruit commença à se faire dans le couloir, les élèves étaient tous en train de se rendre à leur salle petit à petit. Elle observa par la fenêtre et pu voir une cour totalement vide d'élève. De là, on pouvait voir les palmiers s'élever élégamment et la pluie leur tombait violemment dessus.  
Pensive, elle ne se préoccupa pas cette fois du fait que cette année encore, elle était professeure principale. Cela ne la dérangeait en réalité pas plus que cela, elle avait l'habitude de l'être. Le seul point négatif du tableau était qu'elle l'était mais à des élèves de seconde et à vrai dire cela était assez éprouvant. De plus elle ne voyait sa classe qu'une heure et demi par semaine ce qui rendait ses jugements erronés par la fait qu'elle ne les voyait que peu à l'oeuvre.

La cloche sonna la sortant de ses esprits. La brune baissa la tête et épousseta sa jupe. Elle était prête.  
Regina ouvrit la porte et fit rentrer les élèves. Ceux-ci tremblaient de froid et de peur. Elle reconnu quelques têtes de redoublant et leur lança un sourire. Tout le monde s'installa dans la bonne humeur finalement. Certains s'étaient tout de suite placé à côté de leurs vieux amis, elle remarque cependant quelques élèves assez seul.  
Regina monta sur la petite estrade, elle se saisit d'une craie et écrivit son nom au tableau. Ensuite, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, elle se retourna et prit la parole :

« Bonjour, je suis madame Mills votre professeur d'SVT. »

Les élèves se turent. Elle contourna son bureau et se posa sur sa tranche.

« Cette année je serai cependant aussi votre professeure principale. »

Les trente-cinq élèves se mirent alors à chuchoter les uns avec les autres. Regina se racla la gorge pour demander le silence. Une fois l'effet escomptait elle reprit :

« Je sais que c'est votre premier jour mais j'aimerais bien avoir du silence pendant que je parle, ce qui est la moindre des politesses. »

Certaines hochèrent la tête et les lèvres de la brune s'étirèrent de plus belle.

« Je disais donc que j'étais votre professeure principale et que cette année, c'était moi qui allait vous suivre pour vous conseiller dans vos choix d'orientation. J'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre et que vous garderez un bon souvenir de votre classe de seconde. J'essayerai au maximum de vous soutenir face à la pression que vous pouvez avoir en tant qu'adolescent. Je ferais aussi mon possible pour vous épauler si jamais vous rencontrer des difficultés durant cette période de scolarité. Dans tous les cas, je ne suis pas un tyran comme certains peuvent le penser et si vous avez un soucis je serais là pour vous écouter. »

Elle vit quelques têtes rassurées et d'autres étonnées. Regina n'était peut-être pas tendre mais ça n'en faisait pas d'elle non plus un professeur dictateur, tyrannique et injuste envers les élèves.

« Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires, je vais faire l'appel. Je demande donc le silence.»

Elle commença à lire les noms tout en cochant les présents. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se stoppa à cause de deux garçons qui discutaient trop bruyamment au premier rang.

« Je vous dérange messieurs peut-être ? »

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête vers elle. Le premier rougissait et se faisait petit. Le deuxième à contrario affronta son regard noir avec un sourire. Cela eu pour effet d'irriter Regina.

« Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez jeunes hommes ? Je suis certaine que cela est passionnant et que ça intéresse votre classe. »

Elle avait dit cela avec un tel ton et un tel sourire sarcastique, qu'aucun élève ne prenait jamais le risque de lui répondre. Sauf, ce petit garçon brun qui lui répondit d'une voix beaucoup trop mielleuse pour être sincère :

« Bien sûre professeur, je racontais à mon ami Roland Hood, ici présent, un conte.»

 _Et il me prend pour une conne en plus_ , pensa-t-elle.

« Et de quoi parle donc ce fameux conte ?

\- Et bien ça commence par _**il était une fois une jeune femme du nom de Regina**_ et … »

 _Insolent en plus de ça_ , bouillonna-t-elle, _mais c'est qu'on va très bien s'entendre dis donc !_

« C'est bon ça suffira, on s'en contrefiche de ce conte.

\- Mais c'est vous professeure qui me posait des questions, je ne fais que répondre. »

Elle le foudroya du regard. Ils allaient avoir une petite discussion à la fin de l'heure, c'était certain !

« Comme c'est le premier jour, je vais mettre votre insolence sur le compte de l'anxiété. Cependant vous viendrez me voir à le fin de l'heure quand même.

\- Oui madame. »

Ce garçon avait quelque chose de familier, elle avait l'impression de le connaitre. Regina plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait des yeux magnifiques d'une couleur si particulière…

« Puis-je savoir tout de même à qui j'ai affaire ? »

Cette couleur d'iris intense.

 _ **\- Quel est votre nom mademoiselle ?**_

« Et bien… »

Ce vert.

 _ **\- Et bien…**_

« Mon nom est Gold… »

Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure, sa respiration se faisait saccadée, elle s'était figée. Elle était en train de comprendre.

… _ **Mon nom est…**_

« Swan »

Ça ne pouvait pas être son fils à

 _ **Swan**_

« Henry »

Elle.

 _ **Emma**_ **.**

* * *

Et bien voilà,  
Verdict ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Je n'ai pas peur des critiques non plus, du moment qu'elle est constructive !  
En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !

 _Alpha_


	2. Chapter 1

**« Et si l'histoire n'avait pas de moral ? »**

* * *

 _Bonsoir ou Bonjour tout le monde,_

 _Je tenais à vous dire merci pour vos gentilles reviews encourageantes. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, en tout cas j'aspire à ça !  
_ _Sinon pour information, je n'ai pas pour habitude de poster régulièrement donc il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que je poste chaque semaine à tel jour (mais bon, là okay, j'avoue, j'abuse un peu… Trois mois c'est sacrément long et j'en suis désolée). Je fais en fonction de mon inspiration, de mes idées et du temps que j'ai pour écrire. Je préfère ne pas poster pendant deux semaines que de pondre des chapitres vraiment nuls tous les deux jours. Voilà :)_

 _En lisant vos reviews, quelque chose m'a fait rire :_ _ **Azri**_ _, oui ça vieillit Regina XD Mais… Tu verras plus tard !  
_ _Une dernière chose, destinée à un_ _ **Guest**_ _(_ _ **Math**_ _si j'ai bien compris) : pour la fin du prologue, il est vrai que cela peut être confus. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer mieux.  
_ _Alors comme tu as pu le voir durant le prologue Regina à des « flash-back » ou des « voix » (comme tu préfères) qui lui reviennent en tête durant le courant de la journée. Chacun se manifeste à cause d'un élément déclencheur. Et bien à la fin c'est ce qu'il se produit, Regina aperçoit Henry et remarque qu'il a des yeux d'une couleur particulière (je sais, Henry dans la série n'a pas les yeux verts). C'est ce facteur qui fait qu'un de ses flash lui revient en tête. C'est donc un parallèle entre la rencontre Henry/Regina et la rencontre Emma/Regina dix-huit ans plus tôt. Voilà, je ne peux pas en dire plus._

 _Si vous avez des questions, dites-moi et j'y répondrai avec plaisir :)  
_ _Voilà, Bonne lecture !_

 _Alpha_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _ **Lundi 4 Septembre 2015**_

 _L'ennui.  
_ Le pire ennemi des hommes, mais surtout celui d' _Emma Swan_.

La jeune blonde était dans son bureau et s'ennuyer de pied ferme. Elle soupira et se saisit d'une boule d'élastiques posée près de son ordinateur. Elle les fit claquaient les uns contre les autres, histoire de « faire passer le temps ». Elle avait tellement hâte de rentrer chez elle, de retrouver son fils et de lui demander comment s'était passée cette nouvelle rentrée.  
Excédée par ce temps qui paraissait trop long, Swan posa sa tête contre le rebord de sa table de travail et grogna. Elle pourrait bien piquer un somme mais si Gold, son patron, rentrait dans son bureau à l'improviste, elle ne serait pas dans la merde.

« Putain… »

Elle se recula dans son siège et sortit son téléphone. La jeune femme regarda son écran où s'affichait le contact _Maman_. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait taper sur _appeler_ , ça ferait peut-être beaucoup si elle la rappelait encore… Pour la cinquième fois de la journée, depuis sept heures du matin… Alors qu'il n'était que midi.  
Emma rangea son téléphone et pesta contre cette horloge qui ne lui avait rien fait. Elle posa sa boulette sur ses dossiers et se leva vers la sortie. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme avec beaucoup d'aisance apparu. Il avança vers elle, une canne en or dans les mains.

« Bonjour Emma.

\- Bonjour… Monsieur Gold.

\- Vous n'arriverez jamais à m'appeler par mon prénom n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme lui lança un sourire presque désolé.

« Je dois avouer que c'est assez difficile. Vous n'êtes plus vraiment mon beau-père, donc je n'ai plus vraiment de raison de le faire.

\- Exact. Sinon, comment se porte Henry ? J'ai eu Belle au téléphone, elle m'a dit qu'il avait eu un accrochage avec sa professeure principale.

\- À vrai dire je n'étais pas au courant, ma mère ne m'a pas rappelé. Je pense qu'elle filtre mes appels.

\- J'aurai plutôt pensé que la tendance était à l'inverse, que c'était vous qui filtrez les appels.

\- Vous me connaissez assez mal alors.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de choses à se dire. À vrai dire, ils n'avaient même jamais eu quelque chose à se dire. Emma avait toujours préféré éviter les confrontations avec son patron et ex beau-père, Robert Gold.

« Vous n'êtes pas venu me voir pour parler d'Henry si je ne me trompe. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Il nous faut trois nouveaux formateurs.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis une heure. »

Emma ne posa pas de question et se contenta de saisir les dossiers qu'il lui tendait. Elle n'avait aucune expression sur son visage, mais son regard pétillait de rage. Elle détestait la façon dont il traitait ses employés.  
Gold était doué en affaire certes, mais dans les relations humaines c'était autre chose. Elle avait en face d'elle un PDG tyrannique et dictatorial. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas sauté du poste de DRH, était qu'elle avait épousé son fils et était la mère de son petit-fils.

« Je ferai de mon mieux pour en trouver des plus compétents, le plus tôt possible.

\- Vous avez interêt. »

Et il parti en claquant la porte. Elle soupira une seconde fois et enfila alors son blazer. Elle s'empara de ses clés puis de son grand manteau noir. Il était temps d'aller retrouver ses amis pour manger.  
La blonde sortie de son bureau en prenant soin de le fermer à clé. Elle traversa le grand couloir gris, passant devant des collègues à bout de souffle de leur métier et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Une fois dans le hall de la grande entreprise, elle se dirigea vers l'accueil :

« Bonjour Aurore.

\- Oh bonjour Miss Emma !

\- Est-ce que vous avez du courrier pour moi ?

\- Hum à vrai dire non mais vous avez un colis. Je voulais vous l'apporter après ma pause déjeuner.

\- D'accord faites donc ça… mais euh… »

La jeune blonde s'approcha plus près du visage de l'autre femme et chuchota :

« Est-ce que c'est encore un bouquet de fleur ? »

La brune déglutit doucement et se mit à hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

« Bien, dit Emma d'un ton froid, alors jeter le et apportez-moi seulement le mot qui va avec. Je déteste les fleurs. »

La jeune réceptionniste n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot, que Swan était déjà partie en direction du parking. Une fois à destination, la blonde monta dans sa Porche noire. Assise au volant, elle soupira, les mains crispées sur le volant. En se regardant dans le rétroviseur, elle se surprit à se dégouter elle-même.

C'est qu'elle avait bien changé Emma. Elle n'était plus la jeune Swan qui fuguait par la fenêtre. Finit les soirées pleines de rire, d'alcool, de musique et de conneries. Au revoir la jeunesse. Adieu la révolution. Au placard l'espoir et la volonté de faire un monde meilleur.

Emma Swan s'était oubliée au milieu des mensonges, des sourires hypocrites et des trahisons. Elle était devenue quelqu'un d'émotionnellement froid, de hautain et parfois de cruel. Elle tenait des discours philosophiques sur une morale et des valeurs qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais. Elle était aujourd'hui une personne qu'elle trouvait exécrable, peut-être pire que Gold lui-même. Elle n'assumait pas qui elle était devenue. Jamais elle n'oserait avouer aimer mentir, aimer être capitaliste, individualiste. Elle n'aimait pas être la méchante de l'histoire, elle cherchait toujours à justifier chacun de ses gestes et de ses actions.

Et pourtant, quand elle se regardait dans le miroir, Emma bouillonnait de colère contre cette vie, contre elle-même, contre ses propres choix. Elle aurait voulu casser ce miroir avec ce visage de DRH trop parfaite. Elle aurait voulu enfilé de nouveau cette vieille veste en cuir rouge qui prenait la poussière dans son placard.  
Aujourd'hui Emma Swan avait perdue…Il ne restait plus que Miss Emma Gold.

« Allez c'est parti. »

Elle mit le contact et démarra sa voiture. Elle déambula quelques minutes dans les rues de la ville avant d'être prise dans un embouteillage d'heure de pointe.

« Merde… »

La jeune femme était littéralement à bout. Elle posa son coude sur le bord de sa fenêtre, son poing soutenant sa tête.

« Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire aujourd'hui… »

Et tandis qu'elle prononçait ses mots, une pluie battante s'abattait sur son pare-brise.

« Oh bah génial maintenant il pleut. »

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux.  
Une des choses qu'Emma détestait : la _pluie_.

 _ **23 Octobre 1997 -  
**_ _ **Il était vingt heure et Emma courait à vive allure dans les rues de la ville. Elle était trempée jusqu'au os. Des torrents d'eau s'abattaient sur toute la ville et elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle. Les bus avaient été mis en hors service et elle n'avait pas encore eu son permis de conduire. De toutes manières elle n'aurait pas pu conduire une quelconque voiture, des inondations envahissaient toutes les rues. Elle avait de l'eau qui montaient jusqu'aux mollets si ce n'était plus.**_

 _ **Paniquée, Emma s'abrita sur la marche d'une petite entrée d'un vieux immeuble, mais l'eau ne cessait pas de monter. Elle entendait les voitures déclenchaient leur alarmes, les poubelles se faire emporter. Les torrents de plus en plus rapide et fort arrachaient même les poteaux en plastiques de la route. Terrifiée, Emma se mit à appuyer sur les interphones de l'immeuble quand elle aperçu…**_

Des bruits de Klaxons se firent entendre et Emma sursauta, sortant de ses pensées. Elle remarqua que le conducteur de derrière commençait à s'énerver contre elle parce qu'elle n'avançait pas.

« Roh ça va, deux minutes ! »

Elle appuya sur la pédale, avança de trois mètres puis se stoppa de nouveau. Elle n'allait pas foncé dans la voiture d'en face non plus.

« C'est bon il est content l'autre abruti ? dit-elle pour elle-même, énervée. »

Elle souffla et ferma les yeux de nouveau.

… _ **elle aperçu le nom**_ **Mills** _ **affiché parmi les étiquettes des sonnettes. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle appuya dessus. La jeune Swan espérait de tout son coeur que ce soit son ancienne professeure d'SVT, histoire que celle-ci lui ouvre et la laisse se sécher dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble.  
**_ _ **N'ayant toujours pas de réponse, elle s'apprêta à appuyer une nouvelle fois sur le bouton quand :**_

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _ **\- Bonsoir, est-ce que vous êtes professeur de science et votre prénom est Regina ?**_

 _ **\- Qui êtes-vous ? répondu la voix étonnée et méfiante. »**_

 _ **Reconnaissant la voix et le ton de son ancienne prof, Emma se permit un sourire au milieu de la tempête.**_

 _ **\- Je m'appelle Emma Swan, je suis la fille de Miss Blanchard et accessoirement aussi une de vos anciennes élèves. Je pourrais passer la soirée à vous raconter mon aventure et le pourquoi du comment je suis là, mais actuellement si vous ne m'ouvrez pas pour que je puisse me réfugier dans le hall, je risque d'être emportée par les eaux à cause de ce fort torrent de merde et vous aurez ensuite ma mort sur la conscience. »**_

 _ **Un ange passa et Emma se demanda si elle n'avait pas été un peu trop brute de pomme sur le coup.**_

 _ **« Madame Mills ? »**_

 _ **Un bip se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.**_

 _ **« Merci ! »**_

 _ **Et alors que la blonde s'apprêtait à entrer, la voix de Regina Mills retentie une dernière fois :**_

 _ **« Mademoiselle ?**_

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _ **\- 4ème étage, porte à droite.**_

 _ **\- Oh euh… d'accord.**_

 _ **\- À tout de suite Miss Swan. »**_

 _ **Emma esquissa à nouveau un sourire et s'engouffra dans l'immeuble…**_

 _Toc Toc_

Emma releva la tête et aperçu le con de derrière qui était sorti de sa voiture de l'autre côté de sa fenêtre. Il avait l'air énervé et déterminé. Elle se détacha et ouvrit sa portière.

 _Okay toi, tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure mon bonhomme,_ pensa-t-elle en colère.

Elle fit craqué ses doigts et soutint le regard de l'homme en face d'elle. La blonde étira ses lèvres en un sourire cruel et mauvais qui déformait son visage.  
Il était temps de remettre les points sur les i.

 **0o0**

Okay.

D'accord.

C'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle de frapper ce mec.

Assise sur la banquette, Emma foudroyait du regard Ruby en face d'elle. Celle-ci esquissait un sourire moqueur en direction de son amie. La blonde prit une bouchée de son plat, mastiquant énergiquement son morceau de viande, ce qui eu pour effet d'amuser encore plus la brune.

« Tu devrais manger plus doucement, tu risques de t'étouffer, lança Elsa pour briser le silence. »

 _Hum,_ fut la seule réponse qu'eu la blonde. Arendelle leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée par son comportement enfantin. Par la suite, Lily s'enfonça dans son siège et éclata de rire :

« Non mais tu lui as vraiment foutu une beigne dans la gueule ? Mais t'as vraiment un problème Swan…

\- Roh ferme là Lil's.

\- Surtout que la première à se battre c'est toi.

\- Et moi qui croyais que tu étais de mon côté Ruby. »

Les deux brunes se toisèrent ironiquement du regard. Et avant qu'Emma reprenne la parole pour défendre son cas, un petit groupe de personnes entra, parmi eux un homme qu'elle connaissait très bien.

« Killian ! On est là ! s'exclama la blonde »

Cela eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention du brun, mais aussi d'une personne à ses côtés. Celle-ci l'observa d'une manière bien étrange, intriguée par le personnage qu'était la jeune blonde. Emma se surprît à la regarder à son tour. C'était une très belle femme. De belles boucles rousses, attachées en une queue de cheval qui tombait élégamment sur une des épaules du blazer gris entrouvert. Elle portait autour du coup, un collier en or où était accroché un anneau argent. Sa tenue était composée d'un chemisier blanc et d'un pantalon tailleur gris foncé. Elle était perchée sur des talons aiguilles de dix centimètre, mettant en valeur sa silhouette longiligne. Une main dans la poche, l'autre le long de sa taille tenant un téléphone, l'air décontracté. Un sourire en coin sur le visage, elle appuyait un regard espiègle sur la jeune Swan.

Mal à l'aise, Emma détourna le regard rapidement. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude que les gens la fixe ainsi, en général ça s'arrêtait avant qu'on la remarque. Elle leva les yeux une dernière fois et se mit à rougir quand elle remarqua que la rousse la dévisageait toujours. Elle déglutit et se raidit quand elle vit que l'inconnue et ses amies s'installèrent à une table proche de la leur.  
Perturbée, elle fit mine de s'intéresser à son assiette quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Emma glissa sa main dans la poche de son jean et en sorti son Iphone :

* * *

 _ **SweetQueen**_

 ** _Tout va bien ? J'ai appris pour ta main. Tu t'es pas fait trop mal en le frappant ? ;-p_**

 _Roh ça va, c'est pas drôle !  
_ _En plus il le méritait cet abruti._

 ** _Mais oui mon ptit canard je te crois ;-)_**

 _T'es supra chiante quand tu veux. J'aime pas ce surnom, tu le sais !_

 ** _Et c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je l'utilise !_**

 _Tu passes ce soir ?_

 ** _Ton fils dormira ?_**

 _Non, mais c'est pas grave. Tu pourras enfin le rencontrer. Il a hâte._

 ** _Je pense qu'il aura moins hâte si tu lui expliques à l'avance qui je suis._**

 _Il le sait déjà. C'est bien le seul à être au courant justement._

 ** _Emma… Justement à propos de ça._**

 _Non. On en a déjà parlé. C'est trop tôt._

 ** _Emma ça fait presque 1 an qu'on est ensemble._**

 _Pas maintenant… J'ai passé une mauvaise journée. On en discute ce soir._

 ** _D'accord, mais tu me le promet ?_**

 _Promis._

 ** _Je t'aime._**

 _Je sais.  
_ _Je suis au restaurant là, je t'appelle tout à l'heure.  
_ _Bisous_

 ** _Bisous_**

 _Tu me manques._

* * *

« C'est qui SweetQueen ? demanda Elsa en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Hein ? Euh personne ! s'empressa de répondre la blonde en rangeant son téléphone.

\- Je suis pas convaincue là. Tu…

\- Alors comme ça tu as frappé un mec ? interrompu Killian en se tournant vers les deux jeunes femmes. »

Elsa lui lança un regard si noir qu'il en eut des sueurs froides. La jeune blonde détestait qu'on lui coupe la parole et encore moi quand c'était lui.  
Surpris, il fronça les sourcils et demanda calmement :

« J'ai fait un truc de mal ? »

Arendelle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Cela eut pour effet d'irrité Jones, qui ne supportait pas qu'on le prenne pour un idiot, surtout si c'était elle.

« Non, rien de spécial. Tu me coupes juste la parole, comme à chaque fois qu'on se voit.

\- Oh rien que ça ? Mille excuses votre majesté, claqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'utiliser ce ton avec moi Captain.

\- Tu t'es vu ? C'est toi qui me parle mal. Tu t'adresses à moi comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire chien. De plus, tu utilises toujours ce petit air hautain de reine des glaces.

\- Reine des glaces ? Tu entends quoi par là ?

\- Rien. Oubli, tu me soûles déjà.

\- Non vas-y, répète un peu. Assume monsieur le manchot.

\- Le manchot ? demanda Killian avec un air dur sur le visage. Je vois. »

Le brun se leva, récupéra ses affaires et s'adressa à Emma :

« Écoute ma belle, je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas rester ici. On se voit plus tard. »

Et il partit sans demander son reste. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les quatre amies, avant qu'Elsa ne prenne sa tête entre les mains et prononce un :

« Merde… »

Mal à l'aise, Ruby se réfugia derrière son verre de rouge, tandis que Lily détournait le regard vers la fenêtre. Détendu malgré tout, Emma enchaîna :

« C'est le cas de le dire.

\- N'en rajoute pas, coupa Ruby.

\- T'es peut-être allée un peu loin cette fois.

\- Je sais Lily. C'est juste qu'il y a tellement de rancoeur et de colère entre nous que…

\- Que tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher on sait.

\- Emma !

\- Mais merde Ruby ! Vous passez votre vie à aller dans son sens. Moi je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Elle a merdé.

\- Certes, mais il y a des façons de le dire.

\- Elsa n'est pas en sucre, elle sait très bien qu'il est handicapé à cause…

\- De moi je sais.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Mais c'est ce que t'as pensé très fort Em'.

\- Non et tu le sais. Tu dis juste ça parce que c'est ce que tu penses. D'une certaine manière j'ai l'impression que c'est ta façon à toi de te punir Elsa. »

La blonde baissa les yeux, pensive.

« J'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas du tout où j'en suis avec lui.

\- Vous devriez parler sérieusement.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire il me semble.

\- C'est parce que vous ne faites aucun effort, chacun de votre côté. Quand ce n'est pas toi, c'est lui et tu le sais bien. Si vous continuez comme ça, le divorce risque d'être un bain de sang et ta fille risque d'en souffrir.

\- Tu as raison Rub'. »

Après ça, leur repas fut moins mouvementé et la discussion dévia vite sur la rentrée des enfants. Elsa raconta que voir sa fille entrer au collège l'avait grandement bouleversée, elle trouvait que la vie passait beaucoup trop vite.  
Lily, elle, s'étonna que son fils n'avait toujours pas de petite amie alors qu'il était en quatrième. Ruby lui rétorqua qu'il était peut-être encore un peu jeune. Ce qui eut le don de faire rire Emma en lui rappelant qu'à cette époque là, Ruby enchaînait déjà les hommes. Celle-ci lui tira alors la langue, comme une vieille gamine et les quatre amies furent prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.  
Une fois le repas fini, elles se séparèrent et Emma se dirigea vers sa voiture quand quelqu'un vint l'interrompre :

« Mademoiselle ? »

La blonde se retourna et fit face à l'inconnue du restaurant.

« Hum oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Est-ce que vous êtes par hasard, Emma Gold ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Et bien il m'avait semblé vous reconnaitre. On s'est rencontré il y a très longtemps, à l'époque vous travailliez comme détective privé à la Gold's Compagny.

\- J'y travaille toujours, mais en tant que DRH.

\- Oui je sais que vous avez délaissé votre poste pour un autre.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je dois aller travailler.

\- Attendez, j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Nous sommes de grands partenaire avec la Gold's Compagny et monsieur Gold est… un ami dirons nous. Il m'avait vanté vos compétences de détective à l'époque. Aujourd'hui nous en cherchant un de très compétent.

\- Vous me proposez un poste dans votre entreprise ? Que direz Monsieur Gold ?

\- Il est de nature courante qu'il vous garde seulement parce que vous êtes son ex belle-fille. »

Irritée par ses propos, Emma se renfrogna sur elle-même.

« Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Vous m'en voyez désolée. »

La blonde se dit que la rousse savait mieux être hypocrite que son patron.

« Allez droit au but, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Reprenez du service pour nous. Je m'arrangerais avec Gold pour le reste. »

Swan hésita quelques instants, repensant à sa vie d'avant et à ce qu'elle avait été.

« Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

\- Vous aurez le même salaire que celui que vous avez actuellement. Vous ne serez plus sous la coupe de Gold, vous aurez plus de temps à libre et surtout un métier qui vous plait. Vous avez tout à gagner.

\- Qui vous dit que ce métier ne me plait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, une très forte intuition. »

Cette rousse avait un sourire tellement espiègle qu'il mettait Emma mal à l'aise. Dansant sur ses deux pieds, la blonde ne savait que faire. C'était, pour le moins, inattendu.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- Vous êtes plus têtue que je ne le pensais.

\- Hein ?

\- Bien, écoutez-moi attentivement. En réalité, vous êtes sur le point de vous faire virer par Gold. Mais comme vous êtes aussi accessoirement la mère de son petit-fils, il n'a pas eu envie de passer pour un monstre. Nous avons eu alors, à partir de là, un arrangement financier. Je vous récupère et il me file ce que j'ai demandé.

\- Sympa…

\- Nous ne sommes pas sympa, nous sommes dans le business. Vous ne devriez pas tourner autour du pot, tout le monde y gagne croyez-moi.

\- Bien d'accord… Je commence quand ?

\- Demain. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre votre après-midi pour réunir vos affaires et aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Gold et votre famille. »

Le visage sombre, Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cette situation ne l'amusait guère.

« Sur quoi vais-je commencer ? Un partenaire commercial douteux ?

\- Non, vous allez être en période d'essai, donc vous allez enquêter sur quelque chose qui ne tient à coeur qu'à moi.

\- En période d'essai ? s'exclama la blonde comme insultée.

\- Oui mais vous serez payée autant que votre salaire actuel et ce, tous les mois. Nous voulons voir si tout fonctionne bien entre nous. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors nous vous renverrons à la Gold's Compagny où vous reprendrez votre poste de DRH. Il y a un contrat qu'il l'atteste, allez voir Gold il vous le fera signer.

\- Bien et en quoi consiste cette période d'essai ? »

La rousse, toujours une éternelle main dans la poche, se rapprocha d'elle. Elle n'avait plus son sourire mesquin, mais arborait un air plutôt maussade, presque attristé, comme blessée par le passé dont elle s'apprêtait à évoquer le souvenir.

« J'ai eu beaucoup de conflit au cours de ma vie, mais un seul me tient vraiment à coeur. Cela fait maintenant quinze-ans que je n'ai plus parlé à une certaine personne. Aujourd'hui, je veux que vous la retrouviez.

\- Qui est… ?

\- Ma soeur. »

Les deux femmes se toisèrent du regard. Une sorte de lien de confiance commençait à s'établir entre ces deux étranges personnages.

« Je ne me suis pas présentée au fait. Je suis la PDG de la Mills Industry's.

\- Oh ! C'est un honneur. Enchantée madame Mills.

\- Appelez-moi Zelena. »

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plus :)  
Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas : une review c'est comme le chocolat, c'est bon pour le moral !

 _Alpha_


End file.
